Dark Testaments
by wolfYLady-sama
Summary: The Dark Tournaments with a twist. Koenma has already picked their fifth teammate. A seemingly normal young man, about their age, with a mysterious past. Plus he is really a she, but they don't need to know that. Possible change in rating later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Testaments**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing, all characters belong to their original and respected creators._ _I am nothing more than a fan._

 _ **Summary:**_ _The Dark Tournaments with a twist. Koenma has already picked their fifth teammate. A seemingly normal young man, about their age, with a mysterious past. Plus he is really a she, but they don't need to know that._

 _ **Vote for pairing:**_

 _*Kagome and Yusuke*_

 _*Kagome and Hiei*_

 **ENJOY!**

Botan had been assigned to inform her 'spirit detective' charge of the addition Koenma had made to the detective's team. Even though Koenma was the holder of the team, Yusuke had already taken the leader's position in the group turned team; even if it hadn't been voiced. The others just fell effortlessly behind him into their own supportive roles. Either way an added member, even if the fifth person was completely necessary, could very well mess with the group's dynamics and she just knew Yusuke, and the others for that matter, wouldn't take to kindly to a stranger so easily when their very lives were on the line.

She sighed helplessly.

Why did she have to be the one to tell him? He had the worse temper when training, and this would only served to make it worse.

Looking towards the ground she spotted the same person she had been sent to find. Flying down she took note of the exhausted detective sprawled out upon the ground, his arms and legs spread out as he breathed deeply. Standing over him loomed the small stature of Genkai who spoke while lighting a cigarette.

"If it isn't the two I was looking for," Botan greeted in her usual cheerful manner.

Genkai gave her a sideways glance. "Hello Botan, what brings you here?" the woman had always been the straightforward type.

"It's about the tournament-"

"What now?" Yusuke groaned while sending her a hard look, she knew the look wasn't necessarily for her but Koenma. Yusuke very much did not enjoy being bossed around my someone he saw as a toddler.

"Koenma has picked the fifth member of your team-"

"Who'd he pick? Is he even any good?" Yusuke interrupted.

Botan's sweat dropped, this would be the hard part. She had been sworn to secrecy, under no circumstance was she to give out this person's identity. "Yes, _he's_ very good. In fact sh-" Botan caught herself, why did she have be such a bad liar? " _ **He**_ is also a detective," - _more or less anyway_ \- she added in her head.

"Alright but who? Doesn't this guy got a name?" Yusuke asked. "And how do we know he's even all that good? I'm sure Genkai would be the best person to put on the team," he muttered.

"I'm sorry but I can't give you _his_ name-"

"What do you mean you can't give us a name? You're telling me to trust a stranger whose name I don't even know? That's bullshit"

Botan's brows furrowed. "That may be Yusuke but I know _him_ as does Koenma, I'm sure when you meet him on the ship you'll get along quite nicely,"

"We have to wait till then? That's-" Genkai shut him up by hitting him in the back of the head.

"Shut up dimwit and get back to work, I think you've wasted enough time for today." she ordered while taking a drag off her cigarette before turning her eyes to Botan. "Thank you for the information Botan but as you can see we have a ways to go till he's ready,"

"Oh alright,"

"And don't worry I'll make sure he gets to the ship on time,"

"Thank you," she looked to Yusuke. "and good luck training!" And like that she was flying back to spirit world.

 _ **~o.O~O.o~ Two Months Later ~o.O~O.o~**_

Bored sapphire eyes looked out at the raging water of the ocean, it's dark waves licking at the sides of the large cargo boat. The storm had been brewing for several days now, yet there were no signs of it starting any time soon, maybe within the next few days. As long as it didn't happen when aboard that monstrosity of a boat there would be no need to worry.

"Why'd it have to be a boat? Why not a plane? _Damn_ ~"Thin fingers ran through dark bangs with a heavy sigh passing their lips. If this were a smaller boat there would be some concern but the water couldn't even rock the boat let alone capsize it. But that didn't settle their fear of being on the open ocean.

A firm hand grips their shoulder. " _Kags'_ it's alright, you can always back out and take an orb. You'll just meet them on the island," those once bored sapphire eyes turned to a pair of honey colored orbs. Those eyes belonged to the one and only, once legendary inu hanyou, InuYasha. He sported short silver hair in a somewhat shaggy manner reaching the tops of his shoulders and his puppy-dog ears in an alert position atop his head. On his form he wore a red and black plaid button up shirt, the top two buttons undone, and dark blue straight-legged jeans. No matter the time period the hanyou would always find a way to incorporate red into his outfit.

"What did I say about calling me _**Kags'**_ InuYasha?" she growled out. "It sounds like you're calling me a hag," she finished mumbling the last part to herself.

"Not to," He rolled his eyes. "I'll try to remember that for next time _Kagome_ ," he stressed her actual name while looking out at the ocean as she had only moments ago. "So are you really okay with taking a boat to the island?"

Her eyes closed in defeat. "No of course not, but this is how I'm going to meet the rest of the team," She crossed her arms tapping her finger against her arm.

"Why'd you agree to this again?" he whined.

"Onigumo or Naraku, however you want to look at it, he's been reborn as this Sakyo fellow. Anyways seems he has his eyes on obtaining the jewel again," she sighed angrily. "Even after being reborn he still wishes to obtain its power and plans on using his team to get it. Though impossible seeing as it no longer _exists_ but I made a deal with Koenma that when Sakyo finally dies he will no longer be reincarnated and remain in hell,"

He huffed in annoyance. "Stupid man even after being reborn he wastes his life on obtaining false power,"

"But at least this way he'll be out of our hair for good, and all I have to do is make sure his team loses,"

"Alright that makes sense, but why are you pretending to be a guy?" he asked having taken notice of the heavy musk that overlayed her natural scent of sweet rain and raspberries. Looking at her she in deed looked the part of a slender man, but then again it wouldn't be her first time posing as the opposite gender. Having done so before she knew to wear clothing that wouldn't give away the natural curve of her body. Aside from the black hoodie she wore a layer top, the first being navy in color covered by a pale t-shirt, dark grey straight-legged pants and black shoes. Even when portraying a male Kagome would never cut her hair but it surprised him how the thick long braid reminded him of their old enemy Bankotsu, if he hadn't known better he would have guessed they had a shared ancestry.

"These guys have an honor code, or at least some of them do, and they wouldn't dare take a female fighter seriously. Then again would you allow a girl, one you've never met, to fight in a battle to the death?" She asked lazily while picking up the forest colored bag at her feet.

He cringed at the thought, that's exactly what she was doing; battling for her life against some nasty low-level demon looking to make a name for himself. "No but then again I don't like the thought of seeing you fight, why don't you let me fight in your place Kagome," he pushed as he had been doing since she told him of being apart of the tournament two months ago.

She shook her head. "When I took that job as a detective I agreed to being an agent of Lord Enma and in turn Prince Koenma,"

"I still don't see why you did that,"

She shrugged walking towards the large cargo ship below having turned her back to him. "I became bored, just like I am now, I don't know how you demon's can stand living such long lives," She sighed waving at her old companion. "I hope to see you and the others cheering me on at the tournament,"

"You better not die Kagome!"

"Don't worry...I can't,"

 _Literally_.

 **wolfYLady:** ** _There is the beginnings to a new story I have been sitting on for the last couple of days. Do not worry I have not forgotten of the other stories that I have to work on, I am writing several chapters at the moment and it takes me a long time- depending on how long I wrote it- to go back and edit it. Because editing for be in going over it like five times than posting and then another two times to make sure I got everything not all that_** ** _effective_** ** _but oh well._**

 _ **So this is to be a vote for the pairing story I personally am leaning towards a Hiei and Kagome but I leave it up to you all to decide. And I do hope I can get chapters up quickly once the pairing is decided.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Never one to be unprepared, Kagome looked down at the pictures of her teammates. Each one having their name written in the white space of the polaroid-like pictures. Koenma had given these to her along with " _accidentally_ " gifting her all of their files, always good to be favored by the boss's son- who she had babysat and nannied for centuries now-.

Thanks to the files on her team, and her enemy, she knew exactly what she would be faced with when she stepped into that ring tomorrow.

The first picture belonged to the current Spirit Detective: Yusuke Urameshi. He seemed to be an average boy of 15, with warm chestnut eyes and black hair in a slicked back fashion. By current standards the boy was considerably handsome, she found herself even blushing at his looks. Curse her taste for bad boys. He'd been labeled the hothead and leader of the group, vaguely reminded her of InuYasha when they had traveled together all those years ago. Having been dead and then revived recently, he'd been busy learning his new abilities and fighting strong demons; demons he had no business fighting against, such as the three who'd broken into the treasury, the four beasts, and the Toguro Brothers. It seems nothing was ever easy for the boy.

Next picture belonged to Kazuma Kuwabara: Yusuke's lackey/companion of sorts with no real position, but in her opinion, he should just be promoted to a detective. Not considerably handsome but not unattractive, his bright orange hair combed into a pompadour-like style with a long face and dark brown eyes. Seeming more level minded than Yusuke, he was, in fact, the least informed of the group but he made up for that in his persistence to learn and train his new abilities as well. This average human surpassed all expectations in such a little amount of time.

After came that of Kurama, the human vessel of the legendary theif; Youko Kurama. Now, this hybrid had the makings of a high-class demon, and that came from his appearance alone. He looked, for lack of a better word, beautiful. With ivory skin, long fiery red hair and deep emerald eyes that held wisdom only found from living many lifetimes. Having known of Youko, and being the one to hunt him down, Kagome knew of the young man that when among humans went by Shuichi Minamino. Gentle and kind, almost to a fault, he was indeed the voice of reason among the group often diffusing situation caused by the fourth member of the group.

Finally came the _imiko;_ Hiei, born from a fire apparition and a _korime_ , he had been born into the world which was completely against him. Just like the others, Kagome read his files thoroughly, even with so little having been placed within it she found herself compelled to understand what had caused such hatred within his ruby colored eyes. Maybe his looks weren't as lavish compared to Kurama, but the apparition did have a handsome quality then again his eyes were beautiful; the orbs were seeming to hold their own fire, silken black hair topped his hair in a simple fashion. Then again she doubted the only thing he cared about, appearance wise, had to do with his ability to fight.

' _I can only imagine the loneliness of being alone like that'_ she thought solemnly, her thoughts traveling to her friend; who'd endured that same loneliness having been shunned from human and demon society. She had experienced her fair share of discrimination within the community because of her " ** _humanity_**." ' _Even after being apart of demon society, for all these years, I can't understand their need to kill all of which is not like them; humans, half-demons, hybrids, all of them. They label them as cursed and toss them away, without care, hoping they'll die,'_ her fists tightened while forcing down her sudden anger.

' _But at least they found company among themselves and no longer have to wander alone,'_ with that thought she lazily walked onto the cargo ship, and from the looks of it the last one to board. It seems that was enough of a reason for everyone/thing to look in her direction and her human appearance wasn't wasted on the dozens of demons. All glared heatedly with a deep intent to kill.

' _Bring it_ ,'

Slipping the pictures into her pocket, Kagome continued towards the opposite side of the ship where she felt the only human presence on the ship. Demons grumbled, growled and hissed angrily as she passed, all of their comments centered around her humanity and team Urameshi. It seems demons would never change, and their hatred for humans would never diminish.

Across the way, she caught her first glimpse of the group. Instead of simply the four, there stood a fifth member who stood close to a very exhausted looking Yusuke. The fighter stood almost half a foot below her height of 5 foot. Upon their short stature, they wore a Chinese style white fighting outfit with a red cover with a purple stripe across the chest and a green sash tied at the waist. They looked ready to fight, and possibly die, having brought nothing but the clothes on their back.

She knew this person, their ki felt so familiar, but she couldn't place them. It had been so long since she'd felt it, but she instantly felt a kinship with them.

Suddenly a figure stepped forward, blocking her view of not only the stranger but the rest of the team.

Looking up boredly she gazed into a pair of yellowed eyes surrounded by forest green skin. This demon easily towered over her, his body doubling that as he stood straight up leering down his bulbous nose at her. "If it isn't another human," he growled out, his horrid breath making her want to vomit as it invaded her senses.

With a roll of her eyes, she went to walk around him only for him to block her way. "Move," she ordered with a glare.

Throwing back his head, a bellowing laugh left his shark-like grin. "Or what?" around him rang a chorus of laughter and comments about her humanity.

The demon leaned in towards her, a sly grin in place. "Come on human make me move,"

"You asked for it," charging her fingertip with some of her miko-ki she flicked him in the forehead. There was a moment of silence, everyone staring intensely at the two all of which hoping for her to no doubt be killed. The demon blinked, and then suddenly a roar ripped through the air, his head was thrown back with blood spurting from the wound. Demons that had been standing behind him flinched as blood and brain exploded from the gunshot-like wound.

And just like that, the demon fell backward; dead.

"Guess I over did it," she murmured to herself softly.

Leering at the demons growling at her she growled back at them. She was not some human to be taken lightly, after all, she was a member of the infamous House of Moons lead by her adoptive brother Lord Sesshomaru. Many wouldn't even classify her as human, so far she had survived almost 500 years of war and famine and all that had made attempts at her life had met an early grave. This fool had been no different.

Lazily, she walked over the corpse that was already starting to turn to dust as her power course through his body. Hands now in her pockets she made her way over to the detectives, the exhausted detective just barely able to meet her gaze as he fought against the sleep that was beginning to take him over.

The small masked figure looked back up at her with lavender-brown eyes. Even with that mask Kagome now remembered her once cherished friend, she'd been there to witness the grief that now colored those aged depths. Years spent together, training and fighting alongside one another made it almost impossible for her to ever over look their soul's wavelength. Fifty years may have passed since last they saw of one another, but the fondness was present within both their eyes.

Walking up to one another they clasped hands in greeting both their eyes mirroring the same happiness. "It's been far too long my friend," she beamed down at who could only be the Legendary Genkai. Seeing as she wore a mask, she guessed that the older woman would prefer her identity to be as secret, she only hoped she'd offer her that same kindness.

Genkai nodded, her lavender, brown eyes gleaming happily from behind the mask.

"You know this guy?" Yusuke asked turning his attention to the two. He eyed them suspiciously, within reason of course.

Genkai smiled. "No," but she did know this _woman_.

He sighed angrily while crossing his arms.

"Hi I'm Kagome, and I guess you're Yusuke Urameshi,"

"Yeah, what's it to you anyway?" He asked with a glare.

Unable to stop the twitching of her eyebrow she glared back. "Not sure what Koenma's told you but I'm going to be your fifth member," pointing with her thumb at Genkai. "And since _he's_ here _he'll_ be our alternate in case anyone can't fight,"

"So you're the guy Koenma chose," He leaned forward now fully within her personal bubble, hand to his chin, looking her up and down. "Can you even fight? You seem like too much of a pretty boy,"

She growled. "What do you think that was back there? A magic trick?"

Her only response was a soft amused ' _hn',_ similar to a breathless laugh before he sat down leaning against the wall. And soon enough he fell asleep as if nothing had happened.

 **wolfYLady** : _it was insanely close to the point that it will be up to me to decide the pairing and to which I will reveal when I feel it's time_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kazuma's eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of their teammate. He was so short and, as embarrassing as it was to admit, he found the male to be cute. Kagome's features were just so delicately soft that it made him overly feminine looking. Raven colored hair gleamed softly, he looked up with large sapphire eyes that sparkled wistfully, and when he smiled full pouty pink lips pulled to reveal pearl white teeth. Even though Kurama was pretty in his own right, he was distinctly male, this person he couldn't make heads or tails about. Sure they dressed like a guy but even then their clothing hung baggly from slender shoulders. Kagome was just so small looking in them. He found himself picturing him as a girl, it was surprisingly easy. There was just something about him that screamed woman. Even his voice was female sounding.

Could it be this Kagome wasn't really a guy, but a girl?

Scratching the back of his head, he nearly growled.

It wasn't like he could just ask the guy if he was a girl, that would be embarrassing, to say the least. The best he could do was wait to piece everything together.

Extending his hand to Kagome, he smiled in greeting. "Hi there I'm Kazuma, but everyone calls me Kuwabara!"

A soft hand meet his own, small slender fingers wrapping around to shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you Kazuma," Kagome smiled. It was in that moment he knew. Kagome was in fact a woman. No guy had such soft hands and manicured nails.

Blush colored his cheeks.

Kurama stepped forward next extending his hands as well. "Hello, I'm-"

"The vessel of Youko Kurama," Kagome interrupted while taking his hand. "I was always curious as to how you'd turn out,"

"Excuse me?"

"I was part of the party that was working to capture Youko. When he escaped I tracked you down, the others had wished to terminate your mother's pregnancy but I wouldn't allow it," Kagome explained before looking over to Hiei.

"So your the _imiko_ I've heard about," she bowed her head in acknowledgment. "It's a pleasure to meet you Hiei,"

" _Hn_ ," was Kagome's only reply along with narrowed ruby eyes.

"It seems you know us, but sadly we know nothing but your name," Kurama stated sheepishly in an effort to learn more about their new teammate.

"Yes, and with good reason of course. Sadly I am not at the liberty to discuss most of my past, as I do not trust you and you don't trust me. Just know my name is Kagome and I have been a detective for a _long_ time,"

' _Who is this chick?'_ Kuwabara thought to himself. She looked to be the same age as him, if not maybe a year older, but even so she was talking about things that happened before he was even born.

"I sure hope the island isn't as boring as this," Kagome couldn't help but hum in agreement with the _imiko_. The demons upon board with them were nothing more then weaklings; lower class demons with egos that surpassed their own prowess. No matter the decade it seemed that some things truly would never change.

"I would prefer to get these preliminary rounds over with," she huffed.

"Preliminary?What?" Kuwabara shrieked. "I thought we were already part of the tournament!"

"We are guests, correct, but they wish to insure that only the strongest make it into the tournament so as to keep it entertaining. Clearly the committee doesn't think much of us to group us with these low level demons,"

"I don't get it, what am I missing?"

"What Kagome is saying is we will have to fight all these demons before reaching the island," Kurama explained.

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair," Hiei growled. "Besides why not test our new _teammate_ ," he eyed Kagome who glared back at him.

"No problem,"

" ** _Alright maties_** ," the pirate-esk demon growled over the intercom. " ** _Turn your eyes to the captain's deck_** ," looking up they spotted him with ease. " ** _It's going to be some time before the ship finds its way to the harbor, so we've arranged some entertainment to keep ya from getting rowdy,"_** he chuckled.

Kuwabara jumped happily. "I knew it! Some dinner and dancing, I'm starving,"

"He's talking about the preliminary rounds you dope," the masked fighter sighed heavily with a shake of their head.

" ** _The preliminary battles of the tournament will be fought here on me frosty ship_** ,"

" _No_!" Kuwabara cried, he was so hungry!

Kagome rolled her eyes. ' _Boys always thinking with their stomach,'_

The ship rumbled, and Kuwabara jumps screaming " _Earthquake_!"

Hiei growled. "Idiot! There can't be earthquakes on the water,"

Kurama pointed forward. "Look!"

The ship's cargo hold opens from the middle of the ship the steel beams moving to each side to make room for a giant circular ring that rose up into the air. It seems this is where the fighting would take place.

"That things huge!" although Kuwabara was slightly annoying from what Kagome was currently gathering she did find his innocent amazement quite amusing. It had been a long time since she's been around someone so easily amused.

" ** _Now, I'll tell it to you straight,_** " the pirate grumbled " ** _15 teams have already been chosen for the tournament. Meaning that only one team on this ship is going to be able to participate in the tournament on dry land,"_**

The crowd went wild, growling and snarling as they chanted.

" ** _Teams pick out your strongest fighters and send them to the port side of the arena. There they will fight in a battle Royale and the one that comes out alive gets their team a ticket into the tournament."_** The demon laughed in his gruff voice

"One giant beat down," Kuwabara cracked his knuckles. "Guess I'll have to show them my brand new Kuwabara super attack," Kagome's sweat dropped. This guy couldn't be serious, right?

A giant demon slide behind him, glowing eyes beaming with bloodlust. "I do prefer larger battles," he breathed "One on one is just so boring,"

Demons piped up all around them, voicing their excitement and talking of power they didn't have. Kagome didn't care to kill but knew that she would have to in order to survive these dirty fighters. It was the rule of the games, to the death, and they had all agreed to that term when they boarded the boat.

"What did he say about the human?" The color drained from his face.

"That he wanted to eat your intestines and wear your bones as a necklace," Hiei repeated with a gleam.

"Oh right, I thought I misheard him," he laughed nervously before eyeing Yusuke's dozing form. "But I guess as the team leader it is your responsibility,"

There was no reply.

Getting down on the same level Kuwabara shook the sleeping detective. "Hey wake up Urameshi! I said it was a group leader's responsibility!" still no reply. "Why do I feel I'm screaming at myself!"

"That's enough," Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder stopping Kuwabara mid-shake. "Apparently the training Yusuke went through was immense, we must give him time to recuperate if we wish to survive the tournaments,"

"Then who's going to fight all those big monsters?"

"I will," they turned to see Kagome dropping her bag. "I should at least prove myself to the team," Kagome winked at Kuwabara making the large boy blush. leaning back Kagome pushed off the deck, jumping into the air only to land gracefully within the arena.

Others jumped in around her. She was very much outnumbered, but nothing she couldn't handle. After all, she had defeated an army single handed once upon a time.

"Look what we got here, a tiny human!"

" _It's-s-s one of the humans-s-s_ ," another hissed.

"I can't wait to rip him apart!"

"Let's pick off the human first,"

"And then start on each other," everyone seemed to be in agreement.

' _I'd like to see you try,'_

" ** _The last one of you standing wins their team a ticket into the Tournament!"_** There was a soft murmur among the crowd and even those with the area. Muscles taut in anticipation of bloodshed.

Kagome had long since accepted that she was more demon than human, and revealed in the thought of battle. She still did not like to kill unless necessary, but it didn't weigh too heavily on her as it had in the beginning when she had fallen down the well five-hundred years ago. Having lived through so much alongside her demon companions, she had become somewhat of a demon herself, adapting many of their mentalities and views of life and family. But even then she was still odd, she belonged to a group of none, neither demon or human, or hanyou for that matter, she was merely Kagome, and it was what kept her going through the centuries.

Below the Urameshi team looked on. "Hope he doesn't die," Hiei stated.

"What you have a soft for the guy?" Kuwabara teased.

"No you idiot, I'm looking forward to testing my abilities in the tournament," a menacing gleam took shape in his crimson eyes. In a lower voice, but loud enough for Kuwabara to hear the gruesome words. "I'll be able to kill again, without being punished,"

"Don't mind him Kuwabara," Kurama smiled sweetly, but that did little to calm the terror that currently left the human boy white in the face.

" ** _Begin!"_**

Kagome jumped over the first demon to attack, allowing her glowing palm to touch the back of his head. Blood splattered the concert arena with a shrill scream before the demon collapsed to the ground where his body swiftly became nothing more than dust and clothing.

They were still for a moment till sapphire eyes turned up with gleaming streaks of magenta changing them into violent swirls of purple. Looking at them she radiated confidence, her aura expanding to push down upon them. She looked bloodthirsty as her more primal side began to surface. The thrill is what really made her say yes to the tournament. It had been too long since she had tested her limits.

She could practically taste the fear in the air. It was intoxicating. "If you value your lives forfeit the fight,"

"Never! Not to some filthy human!" Now they attacked her as one.

She smirked. "I gave you your chance," Squaring her shoulders she allowed her rekai to surfaced, just enough that it gave her a soft glow of white.

With nothing more than a touch to her opponent, Kagome faced every opponent with a sureness that she would be able to defeat them. This was easy, but then again these were low-level demons, maybe a D class at most, the real challenge waited for them on the island.

Looking at the ash that swirled around her. "Guess I overdid it," she sighed before bringing her hands together to whisper a gentle prayer. Even if she had come to accept that to live as she was meant she'd have to take life that didn't mean she was a murderous monster. Life of all kinds held value, but it so happened that they wished to die for their pride.

Jumping down towards her group she pushed her bag to the side and leaned against the railing. Everything was silent with everyone looking towards her, but she simply looked down at her shoes finding them more entertaining than the sneers pointed in her current direction.

"What the hell was that?" Kuwabara gabbed. Whatever that chick had done, technique or what had left an effect on everyone. Even from below he had been able to feel her aura and power brush up against his skin. Oddly enough it had felt pure. He felt refreshed and strong, but also calm and light.

"Koenma should have at least warned us you were a **_monk_** ," Hiei growled, crimson eyes turned murderous. His entire form was tense, even the muscles in his neck were pulled tight under strain.

"Monk? So? Whatever he did I feel great!" Kuwabara beams while flexing.

" **Monks** kill demons you fool!" Hiei snapped back at him, eyes flashing.

"What Hiei means is-" he looked to Kurama to see him in much of the same state. Eyes a swirl of gold and emerald, his form visibly showing his discomfort as he moved away from their new teammate. "-what you are feeling is the result of Kagome's power, just as we are experiencing pain or discomfort from it,"

"Oh," his voice was small as hell then looked at the demons that now surrounded them all with every intention to kill.

"You two have nothing to fear from me," Kagome interjected.

"How can we possibly believe you, **Monk**?" Kagome smiled and shook her head at Hiei.

"Because," She made an 'x' over her heart that glowed for a moment. "I swear not to kill you or any demon on our team throughout the remainder of the tournament,"whatever the reason Hiei reluctantly relaxed much to Kuwabara's confusion.

"Demons can smell lies, or at least some can. That and I made an oath using my life," Kagome told him with a wink, blush once more coloring his cheeks.

" _Enough with this nonsense!_ ** _KILL THE HUMANS!_** " The pirate demon yelled exciting the already furious demons into a frenzy. " ** _Last ones standing will be in the tournament!"_** He promised.

And like that the demons pounced forcing the group to defend themselves.

Grabbing what looked only to be a metal pipe from her bag. Charging it with her energy, she slammed it down and then appeared a gleaming gold khakkhara staff. Sharp spikes lined the circle with several rings that jingled as they hit against the metal. If she was to be labeled a monk she would play the part of one.

Pulling Sutras from her pocket, she charged those as while with her rekai before throwing them at the demons charging her. Landing upon them the rekai charged paper ignited into holy fire before consuming the demon where they writhed in agony before becoming a burnt corpse.

"Nothing like a good workout," she laughed to herself, a smile in place as she went about the cargo ship. It really had been too long since she'd felt this alive.

 **wolfYLady** ** _: I hope you enjoyed the update, and I'm sorry about the wait, but my life has been chaotic. (But I doubt you want to hear about that mess -_-")_**

 ** _As for Kagome, I am aware she is OOC, but even so, I didn't want to portray her as a "Mary Sue," but at the same time, I wanted her to be strong and sure of herself as she's 500 years old and has been on many battlefields throughout the centuries._**

 ** _As always please review._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Leaning the khakkhara against her shoulder, the rings gingling softly at the movement. Sapphire eyes scanned the area in a mix of pride and sadness, it had been a swift battle but a battle nonetheless.

A mix of bleeding and scorched limbs littered the boat, the smell of burning flesh evading her senses while flakes of holy ash glimmered in the high beams of the lights. They were nameless and faceless to her at this point, just bodies added to her growing body count. Said in such a fashion it made her sound like a monster or some random killing machine. And perhaps that is what she had become, she wasn't human and she wasn't a demon. Maybe when she took in the jewel, she took in it's darkness, it's evil, and this was the result.

Bringing her hands together and lowering her eyes she offered the lives she had taken a prayer.

' _May your next life be more forgiving,_ '

Opening her eyes she looked over to her teammates; Kazuma cheering over his growth in strength while the others were more somber after the fighting.

"You did well Kazuma, if you desire I could teach you a few tricks," Kagome offered.

"How so?"

"Just saying you could do a lot more with your reiki than use it as some shiny sword,"

"Hey!"

"You could make blasts for long range fighting, even a barrier or shield if your so dedicated to being a knight,"

"Like this fool could do anything like that, he's practically useless, " Hiei sneered.

" ** _HEY_**!"

"Kazuma don't listen to him, when you are around demons long enough you'll start to see that when they're mean, but do nothing, it means they like you," she smiled with a wink forcing the _omiko_ to growl and the large boy to laugh.

It reminded her so much of her time with Sesshomaru. She'd spent months traveling with him, it had been a freak accident she ended up with the nomad daiyoukai, but a happy accident in the end. He'd taught her a magnitude of skills over their short time together and then more so after he took control of his father's territory.

The years she had spent with him, Inuyasha and Shippo were some of the happiest years of her very lengthy life. But there were bad times as well. When Spirit world sided with the humans to remove youkai, demon world was created. Unbeknownst to Inuyasha and Shippo, Kagome became apart of the treaty between Spirit and Demon world. If King Enma called for her, she was obligated to obey, she was more a slave but it was their only option. Sesshomaru had been against it but at that rate it was either the extinction of demons or give King Enma the Shikon which had already been fused with her body.

"Hopefully we'll be reaching the island soon," She covered her nose with her sleeve as she spoke. "I don't know how much longer I can stomach this stench,"

"I have to agree with you Kagome," Kurama nodded a finger to his own nose.

The ship's horn rang three times saying land was in sight. Turning a grimace took shape on her face.

"So I take that's Hanging Neck Island,"

Kagome nodded at Kuwabara's statement. A feeling of dread took root in her stomach at the misshapen island standing as it did all those years prior, to her it resembles a hand reaching for the heavens' above in a failed attempt to escape the sea.

They arrived far later than Kagome would have liked but then again she thinks the captain did it on purpose. Grabbing Yusuke's bag with her own Kagome followed Kuwabara who currently had Yusuke slung over his shoulder.

"Damn things' barely changed," she grumbled under her breath. The masked fighter nodding in agreement. The island was bare aside from the human structures for the purpose of the tournaments. The hotel hadn't changed much aside from minor updates to stay current with technology and to improve their ability to accommodate for their wealthy guests. Understandably if they made updates here, Kagome was sure the arenas would also have been updated.

"Kagome!" Turning flailing arms wrapping around her shoulders as the male, more than a foot taller than the girl, hung off her.

"Come on Shippo, get off of me!" blush colored her cheeks but still she smiled.

"But you took so long! And Inuyasha kept saying you-you," he wailed, rubbing himself against her.

"You should know better than to listen to him. He only messes with you when he's bored," she hummed petting the kit's golden copper hair.

"Who's that?" Kuwabara asked looking to the two behind him. The person felt demon and even looked it as a large copper tail sway happily, pointed ears, and claws. Dressed in jeans and a short sleeved button up turquoise shirt, he could possibly pass for normal.

"He's my son," Kagome explained before with a swirl of magical green fire a small fox curled himself around Kagome's neck nuzzling the girl's cheek all the while.

"Son?"

Kagome nodded. "He is only one of my children,"

Jade eyes turned to them flashing with mirth. " ** _But I'm still the favorite, and I refused to let anyone hurt Kagome,_** " he growled without moving his lips, another threat of death now facing the team.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's enough," he was her first so of course he'd have a special place in her heart but then again she loved his sisters just as much.

"Yes I do agree," the monotone voice was of a tall demon, gleaming silvery hair falling over his shoulder against the pristine black suit he wore decorated with gold and diamonds as well as a blood red tie. Cold eyes of amber framed by crimson markings settled on Kagome and she only smiled. He towered over everyone in the room both in stature and power, his youki pressing down on everything and everyone. A single crescent moon and twin magenta stripes on each cheek told proudly of his inu heritage and of his prowess. No one here could ever hope to go against him and win, but then again an S class demon shouldn't be able to wonder the mortal realm.

With a low whine the fox leapt forward and in another swirl of magical fire stood the young kitsune demon.

Another demon stopped in front of Kagome, he too with golden eyes and silver hair but with added dog ears. "About time you showed up, the old dog was about to send a search party,"

To Kurama and Hiei the sight was difficult to understand. Their teammate was a priest and here they see him being greeted but a pack of demons; one even claiming to be the son of the male. Such a thing shouldn't be possible demons and priest, as well as mikos, were known to be mortal enemies.

"If you tire of your current company," cold eyes briefly swept over them, looking at them as if they were vermin, as he handed Kagome a golden key card. "You will find us in this room, we look forward to witnessing your victory," with that he turned, the other two following him with the kitsune turning back only to give Kagome a chase kiss on the cheek.

"W-who was that guy?" Kuwabara stuttered fearfully. "We're not going to have to fight him are we?" He turned trembling eyes to his group.

"That was Sesshomaru-sama, he won't dare compete in something so trivial," she stated in a mocking tone.

"Then why are you?" Hiei asked making Kagome falter in step.

She turned flashing his a magenta colored glare completely different to the calm sapphire they had been. "That is my business, just as is your _family_ ,"

Crimson eyes narrowed in return.

Kuwabara sighed. Sure they didn't have a choice in if they fought, seeing as they were practically blackmailed, but Kagome and the masked guy should have a choice. Was Kagome also being blackmailed or forced to fight?

At the thought anger rose in Kuwabara's chest. Kagome, at least he thought, was a girl and shouldn't have to fight. What did they have on her to make her so defensive and violent? She'd been nice, and probably was if not for the threat of death over all their heads.

"It's not fair," he grumbled as they climbed into the elevator pointed out to them by a waiter looking guy who'd also be showing them their room.

"What isn't?" Kurama asked having heard the whispered question.

"We shouldn't have to fight," his eyes slid to Kagome feeling a turmoil of emotion that wasn't his. "It's one thing if you have a choice, but if we don't make it," his voice grew quiet.

"We die," Kagome finished for him catching his gaze with her own. "That's sadly our reality: we're slaves to spirit world,"

His eyes widened at her tone. Was that why? Was she a slave, or like one? He'd been told that Koenma picked Kagome, was it that Koenma hadn't given her a choice?

With determination he squeezed her shoulder. "Then we'll fight to freedom,"

Her eyes only briefly widened before she shook her head with a humored sigh. "Seems you have a knight complex,"

He laughed. "Think you can teach that shield thingy,"

"Might take some time but yeah. You just need to work on manipulating your reiki," They talked back and forth with Kagome explaining the working of rekai and the will of the wielder.

"Seems those two are getting along," Kurama mussed with a small smile.

" _Hn_ ,"

 ** _~*o*~*o*~_**

With hands raised in a defensive manner Botan neveriously stepped away from the seething girl.

"Botan, where is my baby brother? He hasn't come home in days," a cigarette hung from Shizuru's lip while looking down at the the short reper woman.

"Yes I understand your worried, but boys will be boys," she explained nervously still.

"Mine won't," the woman stared Botan straight in the eye with a murderous gleam in her brown eyes. "I want you to tell me exactly where Kazuma and Yusuke are," wherever Yusuke was Kazuma wasn't far behind.

Sweat gathered on her brow. Again she had been swore to secrecy, the only reason she was at Yusuke's was to grab somethings for the boy, she hasn't been expecting Shizuru to ambush her. She was slightly surprised not to see Keiko not accompanying the older woman. But with the straining relationship between Yusuke and Keiko maybe it wasn't all that surprising seeing as what she had said.

 _"If he wants to keep putting me in the dark, he shouldn't expect me to sit around waiting for him,"_ and even though Botan knew the budding couple had talked about Yusuke's situation little had changed much to the annoyance of Keiko.

"Well you see-"

" **Now**!" the woman growled making Botan jump.

"Yes but-"

" ** _Botan_**!"

' _Koenma is going to kill me_ ,' she sigh internally. She felt for the woman. Shizuru was more than a sister to Kuwabara, she was his caregiver and guardian, and care for him like a child. She had even taken a shine to Yusuke; Kuwabara's rival turned friend and partner, being a parent figure for the detective "Alright but please promise not to faint,"

She sat across from Botan with arms crossed and with a nod Botan explained about the Toguro Brothers, and finally the tournament they were forced to take part in.

"So they're fighting in something called the Dark tournament against powerful demons," Shizuru repeated taking a drag off her cigarette before releasing the smoke with an exhausted sigh.

"That's right,"

"I can't believe they're being so reckless," Shizuru grumbled angrily.

"But they have to fight. The ones in charge won't let them refuse, the only way for them to live. If they ran the committee would send mercenaries after them and their families in turn,"

There was a long silence where Shizuru took another drag of her cigarette. Botan sat there nervously eyeing the woman, what was she thinking?

"Take me there,"

"What!?"

"You heard me, your going to take me. I'm not just gonna sit here while my brother lays his life on the line,"

' _Koenma might actually kill me,_ '

 **wolfYLady** : **_Sorry for the wait but hope you enjoyed the chapter._** ** _As always please review_**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Entering the room, Kagome expanded her aura, scanning the room for any youkai intruders. The last tournament her team had been attacked in her rooms, not an experience she wished to revisit.

"Keep your eyes open," Kagome said throwing her bag into one of the five rooms while pocketing her enchanted weapon: Kin-zoku. In its current form it looked like two separate polished metal pipes that fit perfectly into the palm of her hand, but when activated by a spark of her miko-ki they became whatever she desired as a weapon. They would be useless in anyone else's hands, as they were made from her blood, teeth, and power.

"Why?"

She turned, a tired glare pointed at the tall boy. "We're human; **_any_** demon would be happy to have our heads,"

"That sounds like you've experienced your fair share of attacks,"

Nodding she looked to Kurama. "I **am** one of the strongest _human_ _monks',_ my head, and liver, have quite the bounty on them," she half lied. There, of course, were those that wanted her dead, but those who knew her _legacy_ didn't dare approach the idea, if not for fear of her power; then from fear of Sesshomaru. It was well-known, in demon culture at least, that she was his _adored_ _human_ and pack beta, and female alpha, as time passed it seemed her gender was always the one thing in question. Mainly because there were those that refused to think such a strong being could, and was, female, too many males were unwilling to accept that a woman could be stronger.

"Liver?!" Kuwabara questioned confusedly, a tinge of fear layering his voice with a quiver.

Kurama answered this one. "Yes, there are still some demons who believe that eating the livers of other strong demons, or humans, will make them stronger in turn,"

"That's gross,"

"And complete _shit_ ," Kagome grumbled remembering the countless situations she'd faced, and sadly witnessed. "There is no evidence, but some demons still wish to believe in stories of false power instead of hard work and training," her mind going to the once-shattered Shikon jewel and the countless demons that attempted to use its power.

"Your evening tea," the butler announced, pulling everyone to the seating area.

Kagome was on her feet, the buzz of foreign youki stretching across the room. Her eyes found them as they made themselves visible, her hand twirling Kin until it extended into a spear, and without missing a beat, she had the blade against the thin white neck of one of the two trespassing demons. Behind her, a cup shattered bringing the attention of her team to the demon she had pinned. These two were strong, having used youki to go unnoticed when they entered behind the butler.

The one unpinned by her was kid-like in appearance, dressed in a mismatch of bright colors, and happily sipping at a cup he'd stolen from the table.

"What are you two doing here?" Her miko-ki rose to gather on her skin crackling against his own. "If I remember correctly attacking other teams out of the arena is forbidden,"

"Oh, so you do know the rules!" The boy giggled. "I just wanted to see who the tournament guests were, they've been talkin' about how special you all are!"

"Who are you?" Kuwabara asked, his voice giving way to his distress.

"Oh, my names Rinku and that's Zeru! I'm on Team Rokuyukai which you'll be fighting tomorrow! You guys are so lucky! I wish we were guests, we've been here all week learning about the rules and prizes and stuff!" He rambled much like a child, going so far as to play with his now empty coffee cup. "Then again, it's not like you guys need to learn all that stuff when you'll be dead soon,"

"Rinku, that's enough," the older demon insisted with narrowing eyes that switch back to Kagome who hadn't moved, in fact, she pressed the blade further into his flesh, without cutting it. "Seems not all of you humans are useless," the fire apparition teased. His glowing eyes glaring down at her.

A growl toppled from her lips before shoving him towards the door with the blunt end of her sear.

"Enjoy your last night of living," the fire apparition taunted mirthfully. Flashing a glare to the room all of the cups broke in half before shattering upon the table with its contents spilled, a small demonstration of the demon's power.

"Leave before I report you to the council, I'd hate to win because of technicality," Kagome warned before slamming the door in his face.

"How did you know they were here?" Kuwabara started, his eyes wide as they watched her weapon shrink down into a pipe that she put back into the pocket of her jacket.

"I was watching the room, there's plenty of demons' that can mask their aura, but far fewer who can conceal their bodies," Kagome explained simply before taking a seat next to the boy.

Kurama eyed Kagome with suspicion. The way he had spoken made it seem like he'd been here before, that he'd experienced the veracity of the tournaments.

"Kagome, have you been here before?" The vessel asked.

Kagome sighed heavily, she'd been waiting for the question. "Yes," it was simple, she had been in the tournament, they'd won but at a price. Her eyes slide to the disguised Genkai. The woman had lost the man she loved and the future they'd once pursued together. That day changed Genkai, hardening her heart and mind, blocking out the possibility of loving another ever again. "It was a long time ago,"

"Reading over the rulebook though it seems the council changed some of the rules. You can now actively switch out a player with your designated backup, or even chose to use all six fighters," Kagome hummed. "It will help in cases where our team will fight back to back,"

"Or if one of _us_ is too scared," Hiei smirked, mirthful crimson eyes pinned on Kuwabara.

"Hey! I'm not scared!" He yelled, though his knees buckled.

Kagome did her best to muffle a laugh but lost as did Kurama who joined her with his own gentle laughter.

 ** _~o.O~O.o~_**

Shippo pouted as he walked behind Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. He'd much rather be with Kagome then these old dogs, it had been nearly a century since he'd last spent time with his mother. She was always busy with Reikai, working a case or something, but whenever he asked why she avoided it like the plague.

What had her so cold, even to him, her son?

"Shippo, did you see mother?" A shy voice asked.

Looking up he spotted three demons seated within the living room of the lavish hotel suite. The first one was the girl who'd ask. Lavender blue hair fell straight to her backside complimenting the deep olive coloring her skin and shining violet eyes currently misted over with unshed tears. On her short but curved form, she wore a white lace bell sleeved shirt and black high-waist slacks.

"Yeah, I saw her Shiori," he sighed going over to hug the bat-hanyou.

"Did she say anything? Ask about us?" Another woman asked, anger entering her voice.

Looking up he spotted his other sister; Soten. The tall demoness stood, her crimson eyes glared heatedly at the floor, her hands forming trembling fists at her side. Shaking her head her auburn braided hair swayed to flop onto her shoulder. Clothing her athletic figure was a pair of dark jeans and a light blue unbuttoned shirt showing the white of her undershirt. Outside flashes of lightning colored the sky and thunder roared, no doubt caused by the infamous Thunder Demon.

Trying to console his mate was Shippo's brother-in-law: Koryu. The tall dragon demon stood almost as tall as Sesshomaru at 6'8, with deep ebony skin with red undertones. Koryu dwarfed his mate in height and size, his lanky build cover in thick, powerful muscles. His burgundy hair falling to his silver eyes that looked caringly down at his mate who turned in his embrace to grip his black tank top.

"Ever since she started working for Reikai, she's changed," Inuyasha turning gold eyes to his brother. "You seem to be the only one not angry about this Sesshomaru,"

Red flashed within his deep amber gaze. "You are mistaken," he growled lowly. "I wish very much for her to be free of those _vermin_ ,"

"Free? Is there something you haven't told us?" Koryu asked worriedly.

"Of course you knew," Inuyasha hissed, his shoulders tensed.

He nodded slowly. "The miko is what keeps Makai free of Reikai's **_complete_** rule, she was the bargaining piece set within the treaty of the barrier,"

"What?" Everyone questioned in unison before sharing a growl that filled the room.

"We either agreed, or they would have taken her by force in the hope of retrieving the Shikon from her body,"

"But _she is_ the Shikon," Inuyasha roared, anger flaring in his chest.

"The miko is the one who agreed to their terms, not I. Nothing would deter her from going to work for them, Kagome didn't want to risk becoming a prisoner and Makai being destroyed," Sesshomaru explained while taking a seat, his masking falling to show a scowl and flaming eyes. "Rekai will pay for the injustice done upon our pack, all we need do it wait,"

They all growled, their bloodlust present calling for war knowing that a pack member was being held prisoner.

 **wolfYLady: _Well hope I didn't keep ya'll waiting too long. Anywho I saw that several people were wondering who Kagome's other children were, so I hope you're happy to see that Kagome adopted Shiori, Soten, and Koryu in turn._**

 ** _Also a nice look at her family and powers leading up into the first round of fights!_**

 **Please review!**


End file.
